1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the flower container and more particularly to a multifunctional flower container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human beings are independent animals, and you're thirsty to drink water to pour, the plant must rely on human help, but often happens is that a human being busy, you will not forget to help water the plants, resulting in plant dry dead another situation is continuing to help spend adding water, in turn caused by the ulceration of the roots of plants help so flower water is also one of learning, excess and deficiency are not right! Therefore, if there is a device that can detect flower water in the container the amount of copies, and in a timely manner issued a warning to remind mankind of the bunch of plants, add water, the plant will naturally keep plenty of water the state, not only can be engraved with the service of mankind forget to help plant and the mischief of the water, and avoid letting the plant dry dead, more can prevent too often add water and lead to rotting.
Currently, there is some large-scale planting equipment with humidity sensing function and patents, but there is not any small flower container having the humidity sensor and warning functions for general home to use.